


and we'll get married under the shining sun 阳光灿烂日，结婚正当时

by PinkZebra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>斯蒂夫和巴基先领证结婚，再坠入爱河，而大多数人都是反过来的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we'll get married under the shining sun 阳光灿烂日，结婚正当时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and we'll get married under the shining sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213884) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> This is a translation of a wonderful fanpic, and all credit goes to radialarch. 感谢radialarch的翻译授权。

人群的尖叫声已经持续了几个小时都没有平息下来。斯蒂夫没法停止微笑。最近几个月来，第一次，他只是人群中的一员，和其他人一样被欢乐淹没。巴基一条手臂环住了斯蒂夫的肩膀，笑容像太阳一样耀眼。

“你想过会有这一天吗？”斯蒂夫对着巴基的耳朵大叫。

“老天，我当时觉得我们没被逮捕就是万幸了！”巴基喊了回去，“操他的结婚，那是什么鬼！”

斯蒂夫的胸口涌上一阵暖意，感觉仿佛就要醉得不省人事。“嗨，巴克，”他不假思索地说，“想不想结婚？”

巴基僵住了片刻，手还在斯蒂夫的背上。接着他耸了耸肩，撞了一下斯蒂夫的肩膀。“耶，好啊，”他说，“反正我是唯一一个得看好你这个笨蛋的人。”

\------

他们最终出现在了县办公室。毫不意外的是，登记处已经排起了长龙。

“我知道你们都耐心地等了很久，”其中一个办事员说，他看上去就要哭起来了，“我保证你们不用再等多久。”

斯蒂夫不介意等待。这一天的慵懒暖意仍徘徊在他的血液里。他们排在了一对牵着手的女性伴侣的后面，其中一个人蜷着身躯倚着拐杖。

“等了快三十年了，”她告诉斯蒂夫，这发言出人意料，“这不是我的劳应该拥有的婚礼——”

“噢，少说这种话，”劳打断了她的伴侣，声音充满了宠溺，“我才不需要华丽的礼服和教堂的钟声，因为我有了你。”她上下打量斯蒂夫和巴基，露出宽和的微笑。“不过，你们俩，”她说，“你们可真年轻！”

斯蒂夫看向巴基，巴基回视他，嘴角上扬。

“是的，女士，”斯蒂夫回答，歪了歪头，“年轻而愚蠢，但我们还能结婚。”

他们都笑了起来，笑声柔和而愉快。“你还记得我们这么年轻的时候吗？”其中一个人低语。

“永远记得，”劳回答，倾身在她的伴侣的唇上印了一个吻。这个吻轻柔而亲密，让斯蒂夫的心微微颤动。他想着自己是否也会像这样深陷爱河：这份沉静的爱会随着他活得越久而越发丰饶，充盈他的心灵，直到满溢出来。他总是认为自己会过早死去。

\------

当他们终于排到队伍的最前面，巴基不停左右晃动，调整重心。

“你确定要这么做？”斯蒂夫低声问。新法案带来的兴奋略微降温，斯蒂夫开始意识到自己对巴基提了什么样的建议。

“确定我很确定，”巴基回答，语调轻快，“你不会是害怕了吧？”

“害怕你？”斯蒂夫笑了，“拜托。我都认识你这么多年了。你就像一个毛绒玩具熊一样可怕。”

“一个就要和你结婚的毛绒玩具熊，”巴基边说，边冲着他扭动左臂，“铁拳禁锢之下的家庭生活……”

“你会比我崩溃得更快，”斯蒂夫告诉他，接着转身面对办事员，“嗨，我们打算结婚。”

办事员把一张证书压在桌面上，“是的，先生，”她露出明朗的微笑，“我们当然乐意提供协助。”

\------

这个消息过了将近十二个小时才传开，总的来说让人惊讶。话说回来，县办公室确实是忙得不可开交。

托尼半夜打来电话，“你基婚了居然不告诉我？”他跳过寒暄直奔主题，“队长，我受伤了，非常受伤。我还以为我们是朋友。”

“托尼？”斯蒂夫斜眼看钟，“现在是凌晨三点。”

“没错，你已经结婚了有十个小时了！”托尼听起来忿忿不平，这很荒谬，“对了，你和谁结婚了？”

“呃，巴基，”斯蒂夫咕哝道。

“等等，巴恩斯？金属手臂，有点儿疯狂，靠得太近就会咬人的那个？我都不知道你们在约会。”

“我们没在约会，”斯蒂夫含糊地回答，“那只是……当时觉得应该那么做。”

“好吧，该死，”托尼说，“我的意思是，我并不觉得一时兴起作出改变人生的决定有多稀奇，不过我以为你是那种深思熟虑的类型。”

“你并不了解我的一切，”斯蒂夫告诉他，“晚安，托尼。”

他果断地在托尼回嘴前挂上了电话，然后翻了个身继续睡。

\------

早上，斯蒂夫蹒跚着走出卧室，发现巴基正在厨房煎薄饼。

“什么情况，”他怔在那里眨了眨眼，身上只穿着一条平角裤。

“闭嘴，我在做早餐，”巴基冲他挥了挥抹刀，“享受一下婚后生活吧。”

斯蒂夫坐了下来，略感震惊。他看着巴基光着脚站在那里，翻着薄饼，仿佛平时每天都这么做，一边晃动身体一边哼着歌。两分钟后，巴基把一碟子薄饼滑到了斯蒂夫的面前。香气扑鼻。

“谢谢，”斯蒂夫边拿起餐叉边说。

“你的厨艺一直很差劲，”巴基揶揄他，“帮我洗衣服，我们就算扯平了。”

“你的袜子臭死了，”斯蒂夫咧嘴一笑，开始吃起来，“我认为你占了个大便宜。”

\------

事实上结婚并没有改变什么。他们的绝大部分时间仍在忙于应付花样百出的袭击纽约的邪恶事件，之后他们都累得什么都不想做了。他们一起看电视，看他们还记得的老电影，或者他们从没看过的新电影，和乐融融地窝在沙发上。有时巴基会中途睡着，他的头枕在斯蒂夫的肩上，而斯蒂夫会保持不动，由着他以这个姿势睡着，直到自己也睡着。

这很好笑，因为斯蒂夫曾经以为结婚是一个宏大的震撼人心的事件：玫瑰花和戴在手上象征承诺的金色戒指，以及焚心似火的爱。巴基并不热爱鲜花，而他们在决定结婚时忘了戒指这回事，不过斯蒂夫开始发现，这种沉静的——没错，居家生活——也有一些魅力。

\------

今天纽约被一只诡异的海洋生物袭击了。它的背上有硬壳，还布满了尖刺；子弹会被它的皮弹开，除非击中的是它柔软的下腹部。

娜塔莎重伤离场，托尼正在空中逡巡，寻找下一个攻击点，这时一只巨足扫到了巴基，巴基被抛到空中，继一个让人心跳停摆的瞬间之后，落在了那个生物的背上。斯蒂夫认为他看到了一根尖刺刺穿巴基的身体，巴基发出了一声叫喊。

“巴基！”斯蒂夫对通话器喊道，“托尼——你看得到吗——他——”

“我没死，”巴基的声音里绞着疼痛，“我想我可以在这里解决掉这个畜生。”

“哇，冰人，”托尼说，“我能看见你在流血——我从这里就能看见你在流血，你最好不要动——不，他在动了，他在动。”

斯蒂夫已经向前跑去，无视了那个怪物猛烈开合的大嘴和四处游走的巨足。他看到巴基用一只手把自己悬在甲壳的边缘，另一只手伸向下方——一把匕首，斯蒂夫意识到，巴基拿出了一把匕首——

接着那个怪物咆哮了起来，声音充满愤怒。它的猛烈摆动在海面上形成了白色泡沫，接着泡沫变成了绿色，因为它开始流血了；它发出最后的叫声，一串短促尖厉的格格声，最终瘫倒在了海面上。巴基松开了手，掉了下来，斯蒂夫接住了他。

“嗨，”巴基说，“你让我头重脚轻神魂颠倒，”带着微微上扬的嘴角，他陷入了昏迷。

\------

那根尖刺刺穿了一个肺，险些伤及心脏；巴基的手术持续了将近六个小时，最终主治医生走出来看到了斯蒂夫。

“他的情况已经稳定了，”她告诉他，“你是——他的朋友？”

“我——”斯蒂夫想起那些嵌着巧克力豆烤成笑脸状的薄饼，想起叠衣服时巴基搁在他膝上的脚，想起巴基，从他有记忆之时起就已经是他生活的一部分，他愿意保持这样，甚至更久。他们结婚就是因为斯蒂夫希望他们能保持这样，但斯蒂夫开始意识到，结婚不仅仅意味着这些。也许结婚一直都意味着更多。

“我们结婚了，”他说，那些话几乎哽在骤然收紧的喉咙里，“我们——没错。”

“喔，”医生露出了微笑，“你想看看他吗？”

\------

斯蒂夫的手放在巴基的手上，他的头枕在床边，当巴基醒来的时候。

“混蛋，”他呻吟了一声，“我感觉糟透了。”

“你看起来糟透了，”斯蒂夫眨了眨眼，告诉他，“另外，你是个见鬼的白痴。”

“是的，我知道，”巴基回答，“嗨，大概我要变成你了。”

斯蒂夫想笑又想哭，但他一样也没做。相反，他俯下身去，把嘴唇印在了巴基的嘴唇上。他们吻个不停，尽管它不是特别棒，短促而凌乱，而且巴基的手上还打着点滴注射止痛剂。但这是唯一的方法——让斯蒂夫的心脏不至于从他的嗓子眼里爬出来，让哽在喉咙里的话语不至于膨胀到让胸口迸裂。

“嗨，”巴基安慰他，“我没事。”

“我知道，”斯蒂夫的声音带着哽咽，“我只是——感到高兴。”

巴基的拇指摩挲着斯蒂夫的手，冲他勾起一边嘴角。“希望你别对所有人都这么做，”他说，“你这个表情可会让人头脑发胀。”

“只对那些我喜欢的人。”斯蒂夫回答，接着说，“我们结婚吧。”

巴基眨了眨眼。“我们已经结过婚了，”他说，“你不会也撞到头了吧？”

“再结一次，”斯蒂夫说，“我们会有戒指，和鲜花。”

“嗯，”巴基露出了微笑，“我喜欢这个主意。”


End file.
